Saiyans' Wives
by Sarah Richter
Summary: Saiyans' Wives are living it to the fullest. They've got the designer gear, the luxurious homes, fast cars, the credit cards without limit, and the handsome superstar husbands. But underneath they are ordinary women, struggling to keep their marriages intact. Coupling is not canon right away, but eventually G/CC, V/B, K/18. Rated M for cussing, drug use and suggestive themes. AU.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p>The story: Saiyans' Wive$<p>

Chapter I: Interruptions

Goku was about to turn the knob when he heard a woman behind him. "Goku, where are you going?" blue-haired girl asked getting up from bed.

"Oh Maron, hmm, I have a practice in five minutes and then I have a sparring session with Vegeta", said Goku putting on his shoes.

"Okay darling. Am I going to see you tonight?" she asked putting her arms around his neck pressing her body against his.

"Yeah, why not", he said grinning as she pecked him on the cheek and with that he left to his practice. She got upstairs and ran to her balcony waving at him, he waved back and with Instant Transmission he was gone. 'He is so sweet and the best player in his team, but also that Vegeta, although he is not as sweet as Goku, he is so strong and handsome.'

At that moment her cell rang. "Hello! Yamcha, you are going to the practice right. What do you mean how I know, I guessed. Yes I am feeling better, but I can't see you tonight, baby. I am still a bit sick and you know I have a lot things to do. I want our wedding to be perfect. Ok, see you tomorrow. Love you too!" She said finishing the talking with her fiancé and went out to try on her designer's gown.

Maron was a girl looking for a wealthy boyfriend/husband, using her good looks. At that time she was supposed to marry Yamcha, who was a captain of BC Z. They had been dating for three months and decided to get married. Not only did Maron cheat on Yamcha, but he also cheated on her.

* * *

><p>"Yo Vegeta!" Goku said as he entered the gym locker room, sensing his ki in there only to find Vegeta and a blond girl, who was a new cheerleader, huffing and getting dressed. As she saw Goku she blushed a little and ran out of the room. "You idiot, couldn't you hear that I was busy", Vegeta said getting mad at Goku for walking on him and the cheerleader.<p>

Vegeta was a captain of BC Saiyan Warriors. He was the prince of Planet Vegeta, who was at that time reigned by his father, King Vegeta. He was a strong warrior and fought alongside his comrades: Goku, Nappa, Raditz. Having conquered a lot of planets, he was adored by his people. But also his basketball skills brought him fame not only on his, but the other planets loved him too. Therefor he was known for being a player.

"Sorry Geta", Goku said putting his hand behind his head, "I got here by using Instant Transmission, so I didn't notice."

"Never mind, I finished what I have been doing", he said smirking.

"You dog", Goku punched him in the shoulder.

"Hmm, I am not a dog, are showing your Prince disrespect? Besides, I can smell some weakling wench all over you. Let's see, Maron?" Vegeta said guessing right away.

"How did you know?" Goku was surprised how his friend guessed right away. But, then it hit him 'He must have been with her before' and he just said "Oh."

Then Vegeta continued as they started getting dressed for their basketball practice "Nothing special. I had better in my life. Besides it was hilarious since she is that weakling's fiancé."

"Weakling's fiancé? Goku said puzzled.

"Kakarot you know nothing. Maron is the fiancé of that weakling who is Z's captain." Vegeta explained.

"Yamcha, she is his fiancé. I would never sleep with her if I knew that. She is an awful person. Her boyfriend is not all that bad."

"Well I found out after we slept together. I was disgusted, but then I found it hilarious. That fool." Vegeta started laughing as he got into the course followed by Goku.

Goku was guard for BC Saiyan Warriors. His incredible strength brought him a place alongside Vegeta in conquering planets, as an elite warrior. He had a good nature, but also loved that ladies showered him with attention. His real name was Kakarot, but fans called him Goku. He also had a brother, Raditz.

* * *

><p>At the city where Earthlings lived the day had started differently.<p>

"Tien", Bulma said entering the room she and her boyfriend had been sharing for a year now, "Look", she said pointing at her new cheerleading uniform. "What do you think? Don't I look hot?"

"Bulma, you always look hot", Tien said blushing and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as he pulled her to the bed. "Oh, that's where you've gone this early in the morning", he said kissing her again as she smiled "But I am here to compensate for that now".

She loved Tien as he loved her. They had been dating since high school. She had a successful career in science as her father Mr. Brief, the president of Capsule Corporation, was one of the richest people in the world, and a part-time modeling career. As for Tien, he was a successful basketball player and martial artist. He played for the BC Z, which at that time included only Earthlings.

"Guys, are you home?" Asked Krillin getting into the mansion finding the front door was unlocked. He got up the stairs and found Tien and Bulma's bedroom. "Guys", he knocked on their door, hearing the moans coming from the inside. 'Oh Kami, I might be interrupting something he said turning to leave as Tien opened the bedroom doors. "Hey man, what's up?" Tien said fist punching him. "Hey, sorry if I interrupted something."

"No, we had made a deal you and 18 come at ten, we just got carried away. No worries, we kind of…" He was cut off by Bulma coming through the door. "Hey Krillin. How are you? Where's 18?"

"Hey Bulma, she'll be here in a few minutes. She got stuck in traffic."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes, I just need to get ready, and then we are going to have the best double date ever." Bulma said over excited disappearing into the bathroom in her room.

Krillin was also playing for BC Z. He was good friends with Tien, Bulma, Yamcha, but also knew Goku and Vegeta although they were never on good terms because of competition between their teams. His ex was Maron and his girlfriend at that moment 18, pretty blond girl, who was a MMA fighter. Her brother 17 also played for Krillin's team.

* * *

><p>"You two!" Yelled Bradrock, who was head coach and Goku's father, "You are late, again" Goku opened his mouth to say something, but his father continued yelling "You are going to run the whole practice, no using powers!"<p>

"When are we going to practice, then", Vegeta said gritting his teeth together.

"No practice for you two today!"

"But father…" Goku let out a cry.

"No buts, you two are coming late for the practice all the time. It is time to end that, until you learn not to be late, no practice for you two!" Bradrock finished scolding them and turned to the rest of players to continue the practice as Vegeta stormed out of the gym and Goku started running.

'Oh man, now my old man's gonna get scold by King Vegeta. These kind of things never end up good'.


End file.
